Episode 16 - Coming Togethers
Coming Togethers is the sixteenth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary :The episode begins with the Torrie shouting at Speed for freezing up. Speed tries to apologize but Torrie berating her. Sammy interrupts, telling Torrie he a bit harsh. Torrie redirects his rant toward Sammy. The two argue with one another before Speed steps in saying they aren't going to help Vimy by bickering and they need to leave. Torrie agrees and asks Sammy if she's coming with them. :Milly approaches Luna exclaiming that she just met Midnight. Luna asks what she thinks of her. Rocky says Midnight reminds him of his sister who used to push him out of the nest and throw things at him, which made him cry himself to sleep. Milly interrupts the awkward silence afterward by claiming how there are so many wolves in the pack. Luna explains that most of the wolves aren't from the Pack of Night and they have all different pack scents. She doesn't know why they are here or why Fang hasn't signaled them to attack. :A wolf named Marra introduces herself and apologizes for eavesdropping on their conversation, asking if she can join in. Luna welcomes her and asks what they're all doing here. Marra explains that Bone has been traveling around to all the other packs and telling them to meet to discuss a big opportunity at the Ancient Place of Meetings. Marra asks if their alpha has told them anything, Luna replies that he hasn't. Luna asks Lupis, who is lost in thought, if he has heard of some big meeting but comes to the same conclusion. Luna suggest they go ask Yin-Yang if she has heard anything to which Milly and Lupis agree. :Before the group leave, Marra pulls Lupis aside and asks Lupis if they have met before. Lupis claims they haven't but Marra insists that she remembers him from a long time ago. Lupis tries to excuse himself just as Marra realizes where she recognizes him from, exclaiming he's the son of Balder. :As they're walking, Sammy explains that she's not a stray, she's a barn cat. Torrie rants about "human toys" that come into the forest for a sense of adventure only to die soon after. Sammy claims she didn't come to the forest to adventure but to save someone's life. Before Sammy can explain further, Speed hushes them claiming she hears someone coming. The episode ends with an adult Alari standing before them. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors (In Order of Appearance) *Bo1322 as Torrie *The Girl Who Lived as Speed *Shinkoryu14 as Sammy *Tribbleofdoom as Milly *StarXHusky as Luna *Dreamer as Rocky *KarmiKat as Marra *WhiteWolfThowan as Lupis Trivia *Speed's scratch marks are on the wrong side of her face, then seen without them entirely moments later. *Rock is portrayed in the episode without his curly wave of hair and with green eyes instead of amber. *Rune is seen without the scars on the bridge of his nose. *Marra is seen without the scar on her eye. Gallery Ep16S1-0150.png|"And don't take you anger out on me!" Ep16S2-0347.png|"That's why we're all here." Ep16S3-0550.png|"Shh! I hear someone coming!" See also *List of Episodes *List of Coming Togethers Characters References }} Category:Episodes